produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Park Sunho
|birthday = May 9, 1993 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 187 cm |weight = 72 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram |twiter = Official Twitter }}Park Sunho (박선호) is currently an actor under SidusHQ. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. However, he ranked #25 as of episode 11 and was eliminated. Career & History After Produce X 101, Sunho has gone back to focusing on his acting career. He does still sing OSTs and plans to release singles but has given up on his idol dream. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Super Special Girl" (2019) Solo Singles * "Still" (겨울을 걷다) (2019) OST * "After Love" (사랑한 후에) (Love Cells) (2015) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) Solo * Still (2019) Appearances * SISTAR19 - Ma Boy (2011) * SISTAR - Give It To Me (2013) Television Drama * Golden Rainbow (황금무지개) (2013) * Love Cells Season 1 (연애세포 시즌 1) (2014) * Shine or Go Crazy (빛나거나 미치거나) (2015) * Rude Miss Youngae Season 14 (막돼먹은 영애씨 시즌 14) (2015) * Begin Again (다시 시작해) (2016) * I'm Sorry, But I Love You (아임 쏘리 강남구) (2016) * Hospital Ship (병원선) (2017) * A Poem A Day (시를 잊은 그대에게) (2018) * Bloom (피어나) (2018) * Best Chicken (최고의 치킨) (2019) Variety * Produce X 101 Film * Mourning Grave (소녀괴담) (2014) Gallery Produce X 101 Park Sunho Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Park Sunho Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 sidusHQ l 박선호 I 멋짐은 기본, 분위기는 덤! 데뷔 파워 충전 완료 @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ박선호(sidusHQ) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ박선호(sidusHQ) VS 최진화(WUZO) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ박선호(sidusHQ) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ조승연(위에화) - 박선호(sidusHQ) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박선호(sidusHQ) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 sidusHQ 박선호 ♬YOUTH @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박선호 - 세븐틴 ♬아낀다 @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Adore U Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박선호 - Imagine Dragons ♬Believer @댄스 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Believer Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ박선호 - ♬Super Special Girl @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Super Special Girl Eye Contact Trivia * He was one of the original trainees under Starship Entertainment after it was founded and trained alongside Soyou. Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants